More Than a Friend
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sasuke's back and Sakura's having trouble telling Naruto about her feelings for him. One shot. 2 fic


**More Than a Friend**

**Spazz: hey people wat's up. I hope u guys enjoyed my first fic even though it was a bit corny, so i hope this one might make up for it, but if it doesn't then i'll continue with the fan fics to get use to the ideas, so i'm a big naru/saku fan so yeah**

**Kakshi: why don't you make some stories with some naru/saku romance scences (starts thinking pevertidly)**

**Spazz: i thought i got rid of u **

**Kakshi: well i thought u could use some company**

**Spazz: u do know that i still have my rifle**

**Kakshi start shaking nervously**

**Kakshi: s-so do u wa-want me to leave**

**Spazz: since i'm in a chirpy mood i'll let u off the hook **

**Kakshi: well thats a first**

**Spazz: don't push it**

**Kakshi: yes ma'am**

**Spazz: now on with the story**

**Kakshi: still wierd i guess**

**Spazz points rifel at kakshi head**

**Spazz: wat u say**

**Kakshi: no-not-nothin**

**Spazz: good let us begin** **oh and Nauto still doesn't belong to me**

**Spazz starts crying like a baby**

**Summary**

_This story is during Shippuden after they retrieve Sasuke and Naruto isn't_

_acting like himself. While on the other hand Sakura's having trouble telling Naruto her _

_feelings for her._

**thoughts**

**Naruto **_thinking to himself_

**Sakura **_thinking to herself_

It was 12:00 p.m. and Naruto was sweating a lot,"_I guess I should take a break after all I did start training at 5:30 a.m.,"_ said Naruto. He then started to go to his apartment. When Naruto walkedhe stopped at a door and said,"_Well since Sasuke's back I guess I should stop caring for Sakura after all she does like him,"_ while Naruto said these words, Sakura (A/N in this story she was looking for Naruto to ask him out) was listening and said to herself,"NarutoI wish you knew how much I cared for you." At the bridge Sasuke and Sakura waited impaitently for Kakshi and Naruto. When Kakshi arrived, Sakura said,"Your late," he then notice that Naruto wasn't there, so Kakshi asked,"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura shrugged, this mad Kakshi worried. A few minutes later a familiar voice cried out." Sorry I'm late." they turned around and they saw Naruto, Kakshi then said,"Since your all here I decided to give you all a week off," Sasuke just shrugged, Sakura screamed,"YEAH," while Naruto just said,"Whatever." So Naruto started to wlk away when Sasuke said,"What's your probelm," while Naruto responded in a cold tone,"That's none of your buisness Uchia," that comment left Sasuke and Kakshi in shock. When Sasuke turned around he saw Sakura crying, so Sasuke asked in a brotherly tone,"What's wrong," while she wiped away her tears she responded,"Oh nothing." Even though that Sasuke returned he knew something was wrong, so he then thought up an idea that would try cheering her up,"Hey Sakura how about we go hang out, but just as friends?" While they were walking Sakura asked Sasuke,"Can you keep a secret?" Sasuke nodded his head, Sakura then responded,"You promise not to tell Naruto," Sasuke nodded his head again. "I really like Naruto," said Sakura, Sasuke chuckled, Sakura asked,"What's soo funny?" Sasuke responded,"I already knew you loved him," Sakura was dumbfounded,"How did you know," Sasuke said,"Yesterday when you where at Naruto's place I hid behind a tree." Sakura felt embarrased because she was going to suprise Sasuke, but knew that Sasuke supported her feelings for Naruto. The next day was Sakura's birthday, she had a party and everyone of her friends where there except Naruto. She was about to cry because she thought Naruto was avoiding her, then she saw a handsome blond haired man running up to her. "Naruto is that you," asked Sakura,"Yes it's me," Naruto responded,"Sakura can you come with me after the party, Sakura nodded her head, so after the party Sakura changed into a pink shirt and capris, Naruto then took her hand which made her blush. He then brought her to his apartment, Sakura asked,"You know how Zeel is a **Tora ge**?" Sakura responded,"Yes, why is there something wrong with him," he said,"No, but I have your birthday gift for you. Before Naruto opened his door he told Sakura,"Wait here, close your eyes, and put your in the position you would left up a child," Sakura closed her eyes and did what she was told. A few minutes later Naruto came out, Sakura then felt something warm, fuzzy, heavy, and barking, Naruto told her to open her eyes. "Aww, Naruto he's soo cute," said Sakura "Actually it's a girl," responded Naruto. She notices the stripes on the back of the puppy, Sakura realizes she was holding a female Tora ge. They both heard a bark coming from another pup. "Zeel," said Naruto picking up the male pup. "What is he doing out here," asked Sakura,"He probably saw the door open," responded Naruto while scratching Zeel's right ear. Sakura asked,"Is she Zeel's sister," Naruto shooked his head and then said,"She's one of the first Tora ge, she's Zeel's mate, and I got her from a friend who knows i train Tora ge's." "Is she named," asked Sakura,"No, because your gonna name Sakura," Naruto said proudly while Zeel wagged his tail and bark. Sakura told her female Tora ge,"Your name is now Rita," and as a response, Rita gave her new owner a happy barked which caused Sakura and Naruto to chuckle. After Sakura got her gift, Naruto, Sakura, and the two puppoes took a walk to the park. They decided to sit down under a tree, Sakura said,"I like spending time with just the both of us," Naruto was shocked to hear this, he had never seen her act like this especially towards him. "_May be there's a chance for us to be togther,"_ thought Naruto while blushing. He then put a hand on Sakura's which causes them to both blush. The both of them looked at the moon, it was a full moon, nice night, perfect weather, and a perfect spot they had. The two puppies were sitting in front of their owners,"Sakura," called Naruto in a soft passionate voice, the pink haired girl turned around and stared at her calling friend memorizing blue eyes, Naruto tilted his head, then leaned towards Sakura until their lips met, and gave her a loving passionate kiss. "I love you Sakura and will always do," said Naruto in a soft loving tone, which made her blush. Sakura then returned the kiss with as much passion she held for the blond young man. "I always loved you and always will," said Sakura. She then rested her head on Naruto's chest causing him to lay down, he notice Rita resting her puppy head on Zeel,who was looking at the moon, causing Naruto to chuckle at the cute sight before him. A shadow figure behind a tree said softly,"I knew Naruto was more than a friend to Sakura, after all he always kept her happy." After saying these words Sasuke left the tree smiling for his two friends who are now lovers.

_**Fin**_

**Spazz: there u guys my 2 fic tell me wat u think and i'll make some more fics for these two happy couples remeber people**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**oh yeah bfore i forget Tora ge means bear hound, it was a dog that was born with tiger stripes, they were mostly a rare breed, akita's originated from them, these were the type of dogs to hunt bears, Tora ge were mostly male dogs so female tora ge's were extra rare to be breed, and they were a ancient breed**

**Tora ge was an idea that i got from a japanese dog talking anime called Ginga Densetsu Weed which doesn't belong to me**


End file.
